Until the music fades
by Delora2047
Summary: Nimrod has captured the Galaxy Rangers and forces them to listen to an awfully re-written song. Song fic parody.


_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc. This is a work of fanfiction and I make no profit of it._

_Author's note: This was meant for Carnival. I hope you still enjoy. The song is based on: Die Ärzte, Lasse Redn, from the album _Jazz Ist Anders_ (2007). A good grasp of German may help to understand this, but I've tried to provide a translation. Where I've made alterations to the song, the original text is in square brackets.  
_

_Denglish = mixture of German and English_

* * *

When Doc came awake, still groggy, loud music greeted him. Strange – he didn't remember going to a party, let alone passing out there.

_**Hast du etwas getan, was sonst keiner tut?**_

_**Hast du hohe Schuhe oder gar einen Hut?**_

Doc looked at his shoes, confused. His heels weren't that high. And what was wrong with wearing a hat in the glaring Tortuna sunlight? Speaking of Tortuna – why was his head pounding like after heavy stun, and why were he, his teammates and ambassador Zozo in a small holding cell, facing – Nimrod?!?

"You're going to pay for ousting me at the battle of the bands," Nimrod announced ominously and turned up the volume.

"What type of torture is this?" Zachary demanded to know angrily.

"It's a German song," Doc groaned. One he had hoped never to hear again. Growing up with the oldies his great aunt Sabine liked to listen to had been torture enough.

"I can translate it for you," Niko offered to her confused colleagues.

_**Oder hast du etwa ein [**__**zu kurzes Kleid**__**] tiefschwarzes Hemd getragen,**_

_**ohne vorher deinen **__**[Nachbarn**__**] Captain um Erlaubnis zu fragen?**_

_(Have you worn a deep black shirt,_

_without asking your Captain's permission first?)_

Aghast, Goose looked at Zachary. "I need to ask you which shirt I wear?"

_**Jetzt wirst du natürlich mit Verachtung gestraft,**_

_**bist eine Schande für die ganze **__**[Nachbarschaft**__**] Rangerschaft.**_

_(Of course, now you're being punished by contempt,_

_You're a disgrace for the whole ranger-hood.)_

"What type of Denglish is that?" Doc complained.

_**Du weißt noch nicht einmal genau wie sie heißen,**_

_**während sie sich über dich schon ihre Mäuler zerreißen.**_

_(You don't even know their exact names_

_while they're already bad-mouthing you.)_

„Rangers don't gossip – we exchange information," Doc protested.

_**Lass die Leute reden und hör ihnen nicht zu.**_

_**Die meisten Leute haben ja nichts Besseres zu tun.**_

_(Let people talk and don't listen to them._

_Most people don't have anything better to do.)_

„That reminds me", Zachary said, „you do have something better to do – until you've caught up on the backlog of reports, you're coffee breaks are reduced to five minutes."

_**Lass die Leute reden bei Tag und auch bei Nacht.**_

_**Lass die Leute reden, das ham die immer schon gemacht.**_

_(Let people talk by day and by night._

_Let people talk, that's what they've always done.)_

„Gossip is a form of social grooming, Zachary," Niko interjected. Before Zachary could object to that definition, the song went on.

_**Du hast doch sicherlich 'ne Bank überfallen.**_

_**Wie könntest du sonst deine Miete bezahlen?**_

_(Surely you've robbed a bank._

_How else could you pay your rent?)_

Zozo jerked up at that. "We were cleared of that! We returned all the money, plus a free money bag and some wild flower seeds."

_**Und du darfst nie mehr [in **__**die Vereinigten Staaten]**__** zur Kiwi Garden League,**_

_**denn du bist die Geliebte von**__** [Osama bin Laden]**__** Wild Bill Krebb.**_

_(And you'll lever be allowed into the Kiwi Garden League again_

_since you're the lover of Wild Bill Krebb.)_

„What!?!" Zozo shook with outrage. „That is slander!"

„And really bad taste," Niko added.

**Rasierst du täglich deinen Damenbart?**

Niko refused to translate that.

**Oder hast du im ****[Garten]**** Graveyard ein paar Leichen verscharrt?**

_(Or did you bury some dead bodies in the Queen's Graveyard?)_

"Good idea," Goose acknowledged. "No one's going to look there."

Zach didn't even twitch.

_**Die **__**[Nachbarn**__**] Slavers ha'm da sowas angedeutet,**_

_**also wunder dich nicht, wenn bald die [**__**Kripo]**__** Krone bei dir läutet.**_

_(The Slaver Lords have hinted at something,_

_so don't be surprised if the Crown rings at your door soon.)_

_**Lass die Leute reden und hör einfach nicht hin,**_

_**die meisten Leute haben ja gar nichts Böses im Sinn.**_

_(Let people talk and simply don't listen,_

_most people don't' even have malicious intentions.)_

"I dispute the latter," Goose growled, his bio-defenses valiantly fighting against the noise. "Doc, can you do something so that we don't have to listen to that noise?"

_**Es ist ihr eintöniges Leben, was sie quält**_

_**und der Tag wird interessanter, wenn man Märchen erzählt.**_

_(It's their humdrum lives that are eating them,_

_and the day gets more interesting by telling made-up stories.)_

„Our days are interesting enough, Nimrod, even without your show, thank you very much," Zachary said icily.

_**Und wahrscheinlich ist ihnen das nicht mal peinlich.**_

_**Es fehlt ihnen jede Einsicht**_

_**und wiedermal zeigt sich: Sie sind kleinlich, unvermeindlich **__**[fremden**__**] ranger-feindlich.**_

_(And probably they're not even ashamed of it._

_They lack all insight,_

_and again it shows: they're narrow-minded and inevitably ranger-hostile.)_

„Nimrod, are _you_ listening to the song?" Niko shouted indignantly.

_**Hast du gehört und sag mal**__**, **__**[wusstest du schon**__**] was fürn Wandel,**_

_**nämlich: Du verdienst dein Geld mit **__**[Prostitution**__**] Gherkin-Handel.**_

_**Du sollst ja meistens vor **__**[dem Busbahnhof**__**] der Sundown Bar stehen,**_

_**[der **__**Kollege eines Schwagers**__**] ein Informant von Geezi hat dich neulich gesehen.**_

_(Have you heard, what a change:_

_Namely: you're earning your money in the Gherkin trade._

_It's said you're mostly seen in front of the Sundown Bar,_

_an informant of Geezi's has recently seen you.)_

_**Lass die Leute reden und lächle **__**einfach [mild**__**] entschieden,**_

_**d**__**ie meisten Leute haben ihre **__**[Bildung aus der BILD**__**] kleinen Spy-Droiden.**_

_**Und die besteh**__**n nun mal, wer wüsste das nicht,**_

_**aus Angst, **__**[Hass, Titten**__**] Gerüchten und dem Wetterbericht!**_

_(Let people talk and simply smile determinedly;_

_most people have their little spy droids._

_And they consist – who wouldn't know – _

_of fear, rumors and the weather forecast.)_

_**Lass die Leute reden, denn wie das immer ist,**_

_**solang die Leute reden, machen sie nichts Schlimmeres.**_

_(Let people talk, as it happens to be,_

_as long as they talk, they don't do anything worse)_

„It's bad enough," Goose growled, his bio-defenses close to failing. Niko prepared to shield him.

_**Und ein wenig Heuchelei**__** kannst du dir durchaus leisten.**_

_**Bleib höflich und sag nichts.**_

_(And you can afford some hypocrisy._

_Stay polite and don't say anything)_

Doc smiled politely, knowingly.

_**Das ärgert sie am meisten.**_

_(That will annoy them most.)_

By then his tweakers had managed to disable the sound system.


End file.
